1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spittoons and more particularly, to a spittoon having a liquid trap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chewing tobacco has regained widespread popularity, especially in rural areas. Those who indulge in chewing tobacco often will use as a spittoon whatever may be at their disposal. For instance, one might use a disposable cup, such as a coffee cup, or an empty beverage container, such as an empty juice bottle or a soft drink can. It is not uncommon for someone to inadvertently drink from such an article. This is truly an unpleasant mistake. Alternatively, a piece of everyday ware, such as kitchen cup or a glass may be employed. Often the article is carried throughout the travels of the user. It may be carried away from the home at the risk of being forgotten. Losing kitchenware could be costly. Moreover, these items are generally part of a set and the loss of the item renders the set incomplete. If an individual is enjoying a chew of tobacco while driving, a makeshift spittoon could overturn and its contents spill creating an unsightly mess. Several spittoons have been devised which are the subject of a number of patents. One spittoon, for example, is a pocket spittoon and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 208,392, issued Sep. 24, 1878, to Magdalene Holden. Holden's spittoon has a body with a concave cap threadably attached thereto. A hole is provided in the bottom of the concave cap which permits saliva to enter into the body. The hole may be selectively open and closed by a slide turned by a spindle. The cap is concave to reduce the risk of saliva from escaping from the spittoon should the spittoon become inverted. A cover is threadably attachable to the concave cap to seal the spittoon when not in use. Unlike Holden, applicant's instant invention includes a sleeve having a drain hole and a removable drain plug received by the drain hole. Further, applicant's invention includes a cover which is attachable to the receptacle via a matingly engageable lip and groove arrangement.
Another spittoon is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 735,043, issued Jul. 28, 1903, to John Tobin. Tobin describes a spittoon which may be carried in a shirt pocket. The spittoon comprises a casing provided with a hinged lid together with devices for holding the lid in a closed position and other devices for throwing the same in an open position on release thereof. Located within the spittoon is a removable receiver for spittle intended to be destroyed along with its contents after use. The receiver has a sunken top portion having a mouth therein configured to prevent content spillage if the spittoon is inadvertantly overturned. A novel feature of applicant's instant invention lies in the incorporation of the sleeve having the drain hole and plug as well as the manner in which the lid is attached to the receptacle.
A spittoon cup is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,045, issued Apr. 4, 1950, to Kenneth C. Hamilton. Hamilton discloses an open receptacle having a groove in the sidewall thereof adjacent the opening thereof. A frusto-conical shaped baffle member is seated on the receptacle side wall groove to prevent leakage of liquid between the baffle and the receptacle groove, if the device is accidentally overturned. Similar to that disclosed by Holden and Tobin above, the baffle shown in the Hamilton patent is configured to prevent spillage in the event that the receptacle is overturned. Optionally, a cover may be employed to cover the opening of the receptacle when not in use. Hamilton does not show or describe a sleeve having a drain hole and plug as is included in applicant's invention. Further, the cooperative engagement of the sleeve and the receptacle is unlike that disclosed by Hamilton.
Patricia S. Dawson discloses a disposable receptacle for spittle in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,572, issued Mar. 12, 1985. Dawson describes a receptacle having a top and a base. A lid having and aperture of a selected diameter therethrough is attached by a channel member to a lip of the receptacle to secure the lid to the receptacle to form a water tight seal. A hollow truncated conical section which extends from the lid into the receptacle. The extension of the conical section into the receptacle minimizes spillage. Applicant's invention includes a sleeve having a drain hole and plug which is not shown in the Dawson patent.
None of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.